The best Eastenders story ever 3
by 91salrobluvingstories
Summary: Two strangers arrive, is revenge on the cards, who will die who will live. Are the Mitchells in trouble
1. The Start

**(Ok I messed this up at the start, but please read on because it gets better, and i have fixed my chapters.)**

So recap- what's happened so far:

Jack's dead no one cares not even Ronnie his corpse was found in the square and without Gus to clear it up it just stayed rotting there until Steven kidnapped it and took it to an abandoned flat.

Bianca got chucked out of the square for lying about being a ginger and she really was posh, it was all a lie!

Tanya went to Portugal, where all good mothers go, on her way back something terrible happened she lost something?

Everyone in the square later took turns shooting Jane, she no longer works at the café of lives.

The laundrette shut down due to people actually investing in washing machines so Dot had to open up a phone unlocking shop.

It was Tuesday morning 8:32 am (to be exact) the sun was rising and the birds were chirping, inside the Vic Phil was in the bathroom shaving his head (see not a natural baldy). While Peggy practised her 'Get outta my pub' in the mirror and Ben tap danced around the bar. Meanwhile Ronnie was helping Roxy style her golden locks by dragging her through a hedge backwards; it was all the craze with these crazy kids.

Meanwhile a new face was arriving : a car pulled up out side R&R it was like nothing Albert Square had ever seen, it was a 1966 Mercury Comet to be exact (That's a car) a leggy figure stepped out the car she was pure class. She took a moment and looked at her recent purchase R&R……….

Suddenly something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention it was a white van she strolled over to the van and knocked on the window 'What time do you call this then?' suddenly her classy façade seemed to fall away with her every word. 'I hire you to work not sit around on your arse. If I was paying you to get fat I would have got my money's worth by now.' The men quickly shot out the van and walked towards the club thinking they wouldn't get a cuppa on this job. 'Oh by the way, gut the whole place' the woman ordered a smug smile appearing across her face. 'Goodbye R&R' she muttered to herself.

Ruckus could be heard coming from the tube station; suddenly a blurred figure darted out people dodged out of the way as the mystery figure skated past acrobatically jumping over stalls and nearly knocking over Dot.

Over at the Vic the classy woman's heels could be heard rhythmically pounding on the Vic's wooden floor as she stood there tapping her feet impatiently. She looked down from her watch to the bar. Over at the bar she saw a small old lady jumping up at the beer taps trying to pull a pint, 'Aunty Peg, just use the stool we got you' replied a young woman with the latest bush beaten hair.

Boom the doors of the queen Vic flew open the classy women was stunned, in walked a small angry ginger midget, ' Oi, which one of your lot has stole Lucy, it's just not funny anymore first my not really related to me son Steven stole her, then Pat , then Jane, then Cindy's ghost and now one of you Mitchell's' ' Well done Ian your dramatic performance is really improving I look forward to seeing Who Stole Lucy?! At the community centre this coming Thursday, but this is a pub not Silvia Young's Theatre School so Get outta my pub'

The classy woman looked at the time on her phone "where are you" she said with the sound of distress in her voice. Hmmm, she took a big breath in I cant wait for you any longer she thought. She strode over to the bar confidence just oozing out of her, something you wouldn't have thought she had a second ago when she was waiting nervously biting her nails.

When the woman got to the bar she saw who she wanted straight away, she walked round.

"You Veronica Mitchell" she said.

"Why who's asking" Ronnie replied

"Me that's who" the woman replied in a sarcastic tone

"And who might you be because you sure aren't Santa clause and I don't think I ordered a cheap strip-o-gram" Ronnie answered getting more and more agitated

"Ha-ha" the woman laughed sarcastically "well you could call me Santa if ya wanted to, because I have brought the gift of a eviction notice. Surprise! it really is true giving is better than receiving" a smug smile appearing on the woman's face

"WOT" Ronnie screeched

"It's for your club or should I say MY club, it basically tells you to remove ya crap and I would appreciated it if you could do that kinda sharpest"

"Who the hell do you think you are coming in here and" just as Ronnie was about to finish Roxy came over after hearing the shouting.

"What's going on hear, Ron you can hear the shouting from all the way up stairs"

"This, this, girl! has just handed me this, she thinks she owns the club that cant be possible" Ronnie was so angry she had actually turned a bit red.

" Not girl Callie" the woman said

"WOT"!! Ronnie screamed.

"That's my name Callie not girl sorry, just clearing things up for you". The woman answered getting incredibly more smug.

"You shut it! That can't be possible" Roxy exclaimed turning to Ronnie "you and Jack own it, who the hell is this anyway who does she think she is"

"Callie that's who oh my god I knew they said blondes were thick but oooh my god" My…….names Callie……do…..you …….understand. Callie said this knowing she was winding the sisters up but it just came so easily.

Bang all their attentions' turned to the door as it flew open, and the mysterious skating figure burst, in nearly knocking a few tables over!

"Where the hell have you been"! Callie shouted


	2. The new arrival

" Now who's ,this who are you two, just get out

" Now who's ,this who are you two, just get out! what do you think you are doing" Roxy directed the demands at the stranger who had just rolled in literally rolled in.

Ronnie and Roxy just glared at each other they were shocked by what had just happened and well pissed off who did they think there were.

"You couldn't give us a moment could you, with out your constantly shouting" Callie replied to Roxy's remarks.

"No, Bloody hell I don't know who you think you are talking to! but get outta my pub NOW" Roxy had finally snapped and Ronnie was right behind her.

Callie just smiled the other girl looked bemused

"DO I HAVE TO THROW YOU OUT " !! Roxy screamed

"Nah we are just leaving now" Callie said she grabbed the other girls hand and ushered her out the door just as she was about to step out Callie turned around and said "remember you still have that crap to clear up, don't take to long"

Roxy lunged for her but Ronnie held her back, "She isn't worth it Rox leave it ill sort her out later"

**Out side the Vic**

"What was all that about, were you making friends again, because I think you just made some good ones?" The girl said sarcastically teasing Callie.

"Yeah they love me! so what happened to you, I told you meet me at 10 out side the club what happened, did you see a burning building and have to save someone's kitty." My god all I asked, was for you to get somewhere on time."

"It was an accident and you looked like you was just doing fine with out me, but that still doesn't explain what that was all about."

"Look Jax I just wanted you to turn up on time so we could see our club together for the first time, and those people are no-one, just a previous owner who has out stayed her welcome"

"Ok sorry sis ill invest in a watch" Jax said cheekily looking at Callie

"So do you want to come, and she our club then" Callie smiled at Jax they began to walk over and roll over to the club "And why cant you catch you just catch a bus, roller blading"

"Shut up only cuz ya cant do it "look at me I'm Callie I cant stand up with out falling over" Callie playfully hit sister "com on" she said waiting for Jax to catch her up.

**Meanwhile up stairs in the Vic**

Ronnie was sitting in a pile of paper work looking for anything that could help her, tell her that the club was still hers and Jacks.

"Ronnie what's going on" Roxy sounded concerned

"It's true, there's no mistake about it she owns the club" Ronnie stared at the eviction notice. I don't get how this could of happened I knew I was behind on some of the mortgage payments, but the bank wouldn't have just sold it her like that would they" the distress in Ronnie's voice was obvious

"Ron its impossible jack owns 60per cent of the club the bank couldn't have sold his half"

"No they couldn't have but he could have!"

"Jacks dead Ronnie, he couldn't have?"

Ronnie sprang from her seat and rushed down the stairs.


	3. New owners

(Hope you like it get ready for the twists

**(**Hope you like it get ready for the twists**??)**

**Over at the Club**

"I thought I told you lot to get to work, what are you friggin doing!" Callie said laying into the builders.

The builders just looked at her holding there anger in, after all she was paying them.

"Just get outside and get that R&R sign down will ya, it's an eyesore". The builders just stood their confused, what did she want them to do clear the inside or the outside.

"Come on chop chop, outside the sign…. NOW" Callie hollered her orders at the builders.

Jax stood there laughing to her self. "You have such a lovely way with people if I haven't said that before let me say it again" she grinned at Callie sarcasm just flowing from her tongue.

But before Callie could say something to her sister, her phone started to ring.

She looked at her phone.

"Give me a mo ok". Callie left her sister and walked over to the other side of the club making sure she was out of ear shot of her sister.

"Why are you ringing me, I told you never to ring this number, she whispered this making sure Jax did hear. "Fine I will be there in 10mins ok."

She slammed her phone down.

She walked back over to Jax grabbing her bag as she did; Jax noticed she was getting her stuff. "Where are you going?"

"I've got to go and meet a suppler some idiot has messed up the paper work, ill only be a few hours ok." She knew full well she was lying to her sister but Jax had no reason not to trust her.

"What am I meant to do I've never been here before"

" Why don't you have a look around the club, and the square, see what its like to own a club, your in charge while I'm gone" this put a smile on Jax's face because she was never in charge but before she could ask any thing else Callie had shot out the door.

Ronnie marched across the square trying not to make eye contact with anyone. She didn't want to stop and chat she had something to do. Thoughts ran through her head it wasn't possible, Jack couldn't be alive he wouldn't do this to her.

She had mourned her loss she couldn't go through that grief again.

More thoughts kept hitting her, why would Jack sell the club to those two, he didn't know them, and she for sure didn't know them, anyway.

She had seen his body she had identified it, no it wasn't possible.

She tried to laugh to her self, the thought was just ridiculous but as she did a single tear ran down her face.

She had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that she had just walked past the club.

She suddenly stopped and walked back. She couldn't believe her eyes there were builders pulling down her sign, their sign the only thing she had left of jack was that club.

She took a deep breath in trying to compose her self, trying to hold it together. With that breath a wave of anger came over her, she was going to march into that club and confront Callie, who did that girl think she was.

With that Ronnie put her best foot forward and strode into the club.

When she walked into the club she was confronted by an oblivious Jax who didn't even notice that Ronnie was standing in the club.

Jax instead was skating round the club listening to her ipod.

Ronnie smiled and took a few more steps into the club hoping this would get the girls attention. It worked Jax saw Ronnie out of the corner of her eye but this Startled Jax and she nearly fell over.

Ronnie saw that the girl had finally seen her and walked over.

The girl who had stopped skating and had gone red in the face from embarrassment.

Jax took out her head phones

"Sorry about that… soooo how can I help you?"

Ronnie looked less than amused "I want a word with you, or that other girl!" "What do you think you are playing at."

Jax looked at Ronnie confused and scratched her head

"Aren't you that woman from the pub, look I'm sorry about nearly knocking over your tables but you don't have to come in here shouting at me" Jax was completely missing the reason why Ronnie was there.

"No no that isn't why I'm here… who are you anyway" Ronnie was getting confused her self who was this girl she thought.

"Oh yeah I didn't introduce my self I'm Alex but every one calls me Jax, I no what you are thinking Jax isn't sort for Alex but it's a long story. Jax started to ramble.

"Sorry I'm rambling anyway I'm Callie's twin sister"

Ronnie looked at Jax something had changed in her eyes there was a glimmer of sadness.

"Yeah we are non identical as you can tell, she is the older and smarter one" Jax said

Smiling.

She just rambled on because Ronnie was just standing their like she was in some trance.

Suddenly Ronnie snapped out of it. "Well tell your sister I want to talk to her because this isn't over!" Ronnie's tone had changed she suddenly looked flustered with that she stormed out of the club.

Leaving Jax looking puzzled at what had just happened.

"ooook" Jax said to her self and with that she put her headphones back in and carried on skating.


	4. Revenge

Over at the Vic

**Over at the Vic**

BOOM the back door flew open Ronnie stormed up the stairs, she went into her bedroom, and sat on her bed.

Her head dropped into her hand. She didn't know what had come over her.

Ronnie stood up from the bed and looked in the mirror frustrated with her self, it happened a long time ago but still it hurt deep.

She lifted her blouse and looked down at a scar under her trouser line; she looked at the scar as if it was a fresh wound, like it still stung her.

"Ron are you in there"

Startled, Ronnie quickly put her blouse back down and took a look in the mirror composing her self before she opened the door.

"So what happened" Roxy asked, she then looked up at Ronnie's face she could tell something was wrong.

"Are you ok, because you look upset, it isn't jack is it." Roxy sounded concerned for her sister.

"I'm ok I just ran up the stairs I'm a bit hot that's all" Ronnie also was lying to her sister.

"So what happened then?" Roxy said starting to get impatient.

But Ronnie wasn't listing her attention was else where.

"I'm sorry I have to go" Ronnie picked up her things an ran past Roxy hoping she wouldn't question where she was going.

" Ron where you going now, I'm worried about you!" Ronnie tried to ignore her sister but couldn't. She couldn't just leave her sister like this.

"I've just got something's to sort out." She gave her sister a smile but she could see Roxy was still upset.

"I'm ok…… I tell you what why don't I bring some Chinese in when I get back."

And with that Ronnie carried on walking out the Vic knowing she had calmed her sister's worries.

**Meanwhile down in abandoned car salvage lot **

"You took your time" a deep voice grunted

"Well it is London what did you expect, for me to take a magic carpet." "Any way I told you not to ring me on my mobile I was with my sister what if she had heard."

"I don't care …… and I'm unsure if I'm up for doing this now…… I want 50,000" the deep voice replied

"Ha-ha, don't make me laugh, you are a two bit criminal and we agreed at 15 no more."

"Well how about if I just go to the police and tell them what you did with that copper" the deep voice said threatenly

"I think if you remember you touched the copper not me, and I have evidence, and what do you have."

The man stood there lost for words

"I thought so, so let's leave the thinking to me and don't ever try and undermine me again!"

"So what do you want me to do!" The deep voice answered sounding quite irritated

"You know what I want you to do, you are going to Walford remember."

"What's your problem lady haven't you done enough to these people." The deep voice shouted trying to give her a peace of his mind.

"Look ill decide when enough is enough, and these people are scum….. the Mitchell's deserve to pay and they will ok!"

"So just keep your opinions to your self and do what I pay you to do" she said slapping the man on his face.


	5. Emotions

As Ronnie continued to walk, the Vic seemed too slowly disappear into the background of the square

As Ronnie continued to walk, the Vic seemed too slowly disappear into the background of the square. But she couldn't bring herself to turn back. She just walked and walked. She didn't know herself, why did she feel this way? So sad empty and alone it was an emotional void. She tried not to think about it, what had happened, all those years ago.

While walking couple after couple past her, holding hands, giggling and just enjoying each others company. She thought about what she had lost and what had happened to her. The grief from both was just overwhelming she felt like she was going to explode, erupt into a frenzy of emotion. But she couldn't let her shield down, she had to be strong.

She saw an opening in the street a dark overlooked by bushes alley. She turned into it, her façade dropped she stopped, letting her emotions get the better of her she let out an enormous cry.

**Meanwhile back in the square**

Callie was approaching the square in her car, the smuggest smile plastered across her face. As she drove past the Vic she looked up out the window laughing too herself. When suddenly a woman appeared from no where in the middle of the road. Callie applied her brakes just in time, fuelled with anger Callie got out of the car to shout at the woman.

Shirley couldn't believe it some idiot had nearly ran her over she walked over to the car door to confront the stranger.

'What the hell couldn't you look where you are going or does that nose block ya view.' Callie shouted.

'Oi, watch who are you are talking too, do you know who I am?'

'Yea I know who you are, you are Yvonne from bad girls you were in it from series 1-5 where you were last seen pleading for her life after being locked in the hanging cell and left to die by Jim Fenner.'

'I don't know who that is. I'm Shirley, Shirley Carter. I will not be drawn into a debate on if ITV is better than the BBC because I think for contract reasons the BBC is superior.'

'Ok then' said Callie clearly bemused by what had just happened. 'Just step away from my car and carry on prostituting yourself, somewhere there is less traffic'

With that Callie got in her car and drove away leaving Shirley more angry than usual, she just wanted to strangle that stranger.

Callie pulled up outside the club only to be greeted by Jax standing outside, admiring the new sign. 'So what do you think, then?' Callie asked a smile appearing on her face, proud of her new business venture.

'Poison? That's what you chose to call this place? It's a bit dark enit? And you didn't even ask me, what I thought.'

'One I didn't have time to ask your opinion, and I thought it was a very fitting name. But forget about that, I have a surprise for you.

'Ok then, but still it would have been nice to have been asked' Jax said under her breath.

'What was that?' Callie asked. 'Oh nothing' Jax replied 'So where are we going then?'

'Just shut up and follow me, I think you will like this.' Callie said happily.

Callie led Jax down the street, and then stopped abruptly. 'Why are we stopping here?' Jax asked staring up at no.41.

'Drum roll please' Callie exclaimed.

'Come on just tell me' Jax said getting annoyed.

'Oh my god, haven't you guessed yet. I really am the smarter sister…. This is our new home' Callie told Jax prompting her to look up.

'So are we staying here for good? Because it's a bit of a dump. I heard someone was buried under that pub and some old lady was killed over there, it's worse than midsummer murders round 'ere'

'Look just shut ya face' Callie laughed 'Come and have a look inside first' she said while opening the front door.

As they entered something caught Callie's eye 'Why don't you go look upstairs and choose your room, Jax' Callie suggested trying to get her sister out of the way.

'Ok but I'm having the biggest room' Jax replied while walking up the stairs.

'Yea right' Callie muttered as she walked towards the living room.

'What are you doing here? Callie said coldly. 'It is my home remember' Zainab answered.

Callie laughed 'Not any more it isn't, I kept your secret in exchange for the house remember, and I think I also gave you a nice sum of money too, you can't say I'm not generous.'

'How dare you, that isn't even enough money for us too live off for a month let alone find a new home. You have took every thing from me. I have no home for my children, what am I meant to do?' the emotion cutting through Zainabs words.

'I'll tell you what you can do, you can get out of my house' Callie calmly said trying not to let Jax hear.

'No I will not let you do this' she cried trying to hold her ground.

Callie walked up to Zainab, something had changed in her eyes, she pushed Zainab up the wall putting her face in front of hers. 'Now you listen to me, leave here now I will keep your secret, and no one will know what sort of person you really are. On the other hand if you don't leave then something might happen to you that I **won't** regret. So grab your bag and get out now.' Callie replied threateningly while at the same time keeping her cool.

Zainab looked shocked and scared at the same time, was Callie really serious would she really hurt her. She couldn't take the risk she had a family to think of or what was left of one; also she already knew what Callie was like, unpredictable.

Zainab grabbed her bag and headed to the door.

Callie opened it, letting Zainab out.

"You will pay for what you have done you can't keep fooling people with this act for ever." Zainab warned.

"Are you threatening me Mrs Masood? Because I don't think you are in the right situation to be making threats. Suddenly Callie's tone of voice changed

"Now bitch take your bad dress sentence and tacky jewellery and get off my property, you know I pity your children, because when they get home they mite not have a mother to hug."

"You are sick do you know that, you will not get away with this" she shouted, as Callie stood their smiling at her.

"What are** you** going to do about it!" just as she shouted this at Zainab, Jax came up from behind her, she had been so wrapped up in her confrontation that she hadn't even noticed that Jax had come down the stairs.

"Anyway" Callie struggled to think of words, to cover up what she had been doing "There's no Jehovah's Witness's here, we don't believe" and with that Callie slammed the door on Zainab.

"Who was that" Jax asked

"A Jehovah's Witness they are always at ya door trying to speak about god" Callie replied trying to think of an excuse.

"But it was an Asian lady and you sounded like you were shouting at her." "You really don't talk to people in a friendly manner."

"You no what Jax you are so closed minded, there are loads of Asian Jehovah's, what are you now the "it can't be police". Callie said trying to distract her sister and get her on to another topic.

"Fine, so I've picked my bedroom do you want to come and see?" Jax indicated to go up stairs.

"You better not have taken the good room, I want that one" Callie told Jax jokingly.

"Of course I wouldn't do that" Jax replied, laughing and making Callie smile.

"Come on you can tell me how you want to decorate your room" Callie said putting her arm around Jax as they walked up the stairs.

Zainab walked out of the square angry at what had just happened, upset with her self and the fact that she couldn't warn people about Callie. If only they knew Callie wanted revenge, I could help them. Zainab thought to her self as she looked up at the Vic, but it was too dangerous and she wasn't about to play with fire again.


	6. New House

Ronnie pulled her self together mentally, and straightened up her clothes

Ronnie pulled her self together mentally, and straightened up her clothes. She stood their static in the alley for a few minutes; waiting for the tear lines to dry from her face, while also trying to build up the courage to go back to the Vic: and act like nothing was bothering her.

"Huh ok, better sought out the club" she said to her self out loud trying to make lists to prioritise her mind.

But even though she had pushed this thought to the back of her mind it was still there stronger than ever and she didn't know why. She had always thought "what if " but it had never been this strong, it was constantly nagging at her.

But she put it down to the loss of jack. But thinking about jack just made her feel angry, mad at what he had done to her just before he had died.

So she tried to block everything out, set her self tasks so she wouldn't have to live and feel the pain.

What Ronnie didn't know was, what she longed for most was closer than she thought.

**Meanwhile at the club **

"You like the house then cause once we have decorated it will look propa cool" Callie said laughing.

"Yeah I like the house there's soooooooo much space". "But when is this going place going to open cause that house must have been expensive" Jax asked looking at her sister as her and Callie sat at the bar.

"Look you don't have to worry about money I've taken care of that issue." Callie answered trying to reassure Jax.

"On another note I'm hoping to open next Friday, but I haven't got an assistant manger yet" Callie said this hoping Jax would get the hint about the job, as she said this her attention turned to the builders who was sitting having a cup of tea.

"NEXT FRIDAY, if the builders get a move on!" she shouted looking over at the builders, who had learned just to ignore the abuse she directed at them.

Jax started to talk to Callie to get her attention away from the builders.

"Well I'm sure if ya put an advert in the paper…." Jax stopped as she finally caught on to what her sister was saying.

"Really me, but you always say I'm as useful as a juggler with no hands". Jax smiled at Callie.

"Of course you who else would I get to shout at and boss about, look this is our club and I want you to be a part of it, as long as you just stop treating it like a roller disco."

"Thanks Cal" Jax said, a smile beaming across her face, and with out warning Jax had pounced on Callie, embracing her into a hug.

"Ok, ok" Callie replied removing her self from her sister's grip, before Jax nearly choked the life out of her.

"Do you think you can do something for me first, as part of your managerial duties?" Callie asked looking at Jax.

"Do you think you could go back over to that pub, and apologise for nearly knocking over, and ruining there furnishings please."

"Why it was an accident, and I already apologised to this blond lady that came in……

Callie stopped Jax in mid sentence.

"What blonde lady"? Callie asked sounding quite angry

"I don't know some lady, you were talking to her earlier, I think her names Ronnie, she seems all right just a bit weird though" Jax said oblivious to Callie's blatant hate for this woman.

"Well she isn't nice just watch her" Callie replied annoyed at Jax for thinking this woman was "nice".

"Ok then…. Oh yeah she was looking for you, but she didn't say why"

"I'll see to her later" suddenly Callie's realised that she was acting weird, she didn't want Jax to get suspicious so she changed her tone of voice.

"Yeah…. it was probably just about the club….so anyway I think you should just go over and say sorry keep the peace, we need to have a good working relationship with all the other local businesses.

"But they threw us out" Jax said

"No they through me out, and you were with me so you know, but I think you should go over their say sorry build a bridge, people like you". Callie said smiling at her sister.

"Also a great way to meet new people make some friends, can't have you constantly attached to my hip" Callie laughed.

"Ok then, see you in a bit but if they drop kick me out of that pub I'm blaming you"

And with that Jax headed out to the pub.

Callie smiled to her self she, knew exactly what she was doing; now she thought to see what that Ronnie wants.


	7. Poison

As Ronnie was about to push open the doors to the Queen Vic she suddenly changed her mind, and spun around deciding to try her luck at the club again, she needed answers

As Ronnie was about to push open the doors to the Queen Vic she suddenly changed her mind, and spun around deciding to try her luck at the club again, she needed answers.

As Ronnie walked to the club her path crossed with Jax, but they were both to caught up in their own thoughts to notice each other.

Ronnie entered the club; she looked around shocked by how the club had changed so much in a matter of days. It wasn't the same it was no longer R&R's or even her and jack's it was now "poison".

While looking around, something caught her attention it was Callie anger consumed her as soon as she saw her.

Ronnie strode over to confront her.

As Jax went to open the doors of the Queen Vic she paused wondering what she should say because to be honest she wasn't sorry because it was accident and she was only going round because her sister asked.

Jax opened the doors and walked in, everyone was looking at her, was it because she had something on her face or just because these people, never left this square and thought it was strange when new people arrived.

It was like some one was ready at the jukebox ready to stop the music for a revelation or a new person so everyone could stop and stare.

Jax immediately looked at the bar trying to shake off the stares, luckily the old dwarf and the other blonde lady weren't serving.

There was another woman stood behind the bar it was Tracy, everyone knew Tracy the woman who worked there through hell and high water and never got any lines.

The woman who was beaten by Peggy Mitchell's daughter Samantha Mitchell with a shovel. But still Tracey soldiers on and even after everything still works their picking up everybody's shifts and filling in scenes with background chatter.

All hale Tracy the lost hero of the square.

Jax approached the bar "Could I have a beer please" Jax said to Tracy.

"Could I see some ID please" Tracy responded

"Yeah sure" Jax reached into her purse and pulled out some ID

Tracey looked at the ID "I just have to be sure, you need to check if someone looks under 21" Tracy rambled on.

Jax reached to take the ID off Tracy. But she clung onto it and carried on talking.

"18 I remember what it was like to be 18 I was young……" Jax cut her off mid sentence.

"Look Tracy and I'm saying this in a nice way there is a reason why you aren't given a story." "I've just given you more lines than you will ever have in three years; you got to learn when to stop love."

"Sorry" Tracy replied "ill just get your beer"

"Thank you Tracy"

"I'll get this" a strange voice said behind Jax before Jax could answer the man was introducing him self.

"I'm Mickey, are you new around here"

"Yeah just moved here with my sister" but Mickey wasn't listening he was to busy checking Jax out.

(A description just to get a picture of the characters.)

Jax was a tallish girl with vibrant red hair it wasn't ginger it was very much red, it was very sleek and straight it was much like the hair of those women from the hair care commercial's.

Her hair rounded her face which was very soft a clear face, a friendly face, approachable, her eyes were light blue like the sky on a clear day.

Jax wore a lot of indie styled clothes; her clothing very much told you a lot about her character "fun". Jax was attractive; she certainly turned a few heads.

And I suppose that was one of the reasons why Mickey was staring.

Jax was very different looking compared to her sister even though they were twins (non identical).

Callie on the other hand was just a bit taller than Jax and had blonde hair very light peroxide like blonde hair, but it wasn't no dye job.

Soft loose curls covered her hair but it wasn't all curly. Her hair was quite angelic, soft like Jax's, very different to her personality.

Callie had a stern face, a hard face but she still could get any man she wanted. Callie's were a dark bluely green she had icy eyes.

Callie wore a lot of black she was very smart and sophisticated compared to Jax. But a lot of that black was from the new going into business wardrobe which she had just brought.

Both Callie and Jax was something the square hadn't seen before.

"I'm Jax" Jax smiled trying to break Mickey out of his staring contest with her body.

Mickey quickly looked up realising what he was doing.

"That's a different name, so would you like to come over and join us" Mickey pointed to a table where a few other people were sitting.

"I'm meant to be trying to apologise" Mickey smile sank. "But I can't see them at the moment so why not" And with that Jax joined Mickey and the others at the table.


	8. Smack first Speak later

As Ronnie strode over to Callie many things were running through her mind, should she violently confront her, question her about jack what should she say, she was just so angry and she wasn't in the mood to deal with stuff like this to day

As Ronnie strode over to Callie many things were running through her mind, should she violently confront her, question her about jack what should she say, she was just so angry and she wasn't in the mood to deal with stuff like this to day.

Callie had her back to Ronnie and didn't see her approaching, she was to busy keeping an eye on the builders to even see what was coming.

Ronnie taped Callie on the back, her mind set on just trying to talk to this girl, but as soon as Callie had turned around and flashed that smug smile at Ronnie, everything changed.

And with one mighty swoosh of her arm she had knocked Callie to the ground.

Ronnie felt quite relieved a lot of tension had been lifted from upon her shoulders

.

After the thrill and adrenalin rush had left Ronnie's body she felt the immediate pain rush to her hand, she grabbed it holding it like a wounded bear would hold his paw.

Callie lay on the floor bleeding shocked by what had just happened, blood poured from her lip. Dam she's strong Callie thought to her self.

The builders had seen the whole thing they watched in disbelief, astounded at what had just happened, secretly they were supporting Ronnie, it was like they had been paid twice in the same day.

Callie got up from the floor and flashed Ronnie a cheeky grin only making Ronnie more angry, she wanted Callie to retaliate not be all smiles and hugs.

"I think when they say you have to knock the other business out of the water, I don't think they mean literally." Callie said to Ronnie while wiping the blood from her lip.

"I'm guessing you haven't come round to marvel at my décor then" Callie whispered at Ronnie.

"No, and don't try and be smart with me, I've come to sort things out, I want answers now." Ronnie replied. She wanted to cut the chat and get straight to the issue, she didn't have the time to be messed about.

"Ok then mike Tyson, you better follow me into the office, and if you're lucky I may offer you a cuppa tea." Callie said sarcastically pointing to the office.

Ronnie just gave her a dirty look she was not amused, Ronnie led the way into the office.

Callie followed Ronnie and closed the office door after them.

"Would you care to take a seat?" Callie asked.

"No I'm not here to play your games." Ronnie bit back.

"Fine so what do you want I'm guessing there was a reason why you assaulted me?"

"I want to know how the hell you got this club, and how do you know jack." Ronnie said trying to get as many questions in her one sentence as she could.

"Well I will tell you if you really want to know, I got the club, well your half anyway from the bank because somebody was behind on their payment." Callie said this knowing she was winding Ronnie up with every word she uttered.

"And as for this Jack you talk about, lets just say we are business partners" Callie evilly smiled.

"What so are you saying Jack isn't dead" a glimmer of hope was heard in Ronnie's voice.

"I didn't say that, but I do have an idea maybe he just faked his death to get away from you, I do hear you are a bitter and twisted old shrew. Callie sniped

With that Ronnie snapped, she hit Callie with powerful punch after punch, but Callie didn't retaliate this made Ronnie stop suddenly.

Ronnie backed off, she saw herself in a mirror she was acting like a wild animal, her heart was pounding and her heavy breathing filled up the sound in the silent room.

Callie stood there still smiling, wiping off the vast amounts of blood that was pouring down from her face.

Ronnie stood there ashamed of what she had done, "Jack, what about Jack" she whimpered.

"Jack, ha-ha, now that would be telling wouldn't it Ronnie." Callie said vengefully.

Ronnie lunged to go in another frenzied attack but held her self back; she wasn't worth it she told her self.

And with that, and a tear about to fall over the edge of her eye lid she stormed out of the club.

"Look forward to seeing you at the opening" Callie shouted after her.

Callie knew she had got to Ronnie, and that gave her a warm glow inside.

With that Callie calmly opened her phone and dialled a number. "Police please, I would like to report an assault." Callie told the operator.


	9. Friends

Jax sat round the table with Mickey, Gary, Dawn and Jase enjoying the company that surrounded her

Jax sat round the table with Mickey, Gary, Dawn and Jase enjoying the company that surrounded her.

Jax was having a right old laugh. Then it hit her, what she was meant to be doing, Callie would kill her if she found out she had been their all that time and not actually apologized.

Jax saw her chance to do what Callie asked, she saw the other blonde lady from earlier come into the bar and start serving.

"I should get a round in the same for every one" Jax said to the people round the table.

"Thanks" Mickey replied with a smile covering his face.

"She's really nice Mick you should ask her out." Dawn told her brother as soon as she thought Jax was out of ear shot.

"Yeh mate get in their fast before anyone else does." Jase said nudging Mickey arm.

"I don't know, I think she would prefer someone a bit more like me" Garry said seriously

They all burst out laughing "Garry you couldn't get a bird if ya had bird seed stuck all ova ya" Mickey laughed.

Jax walked up to the bar to get the drinks in and apologize, Roxy hadn't seen Jax come up to the bar.

"Five beers please" Jax said to the back of Roxy knowing full well what her reaction would be when she turned around.

"You out now!" Roxy screamed as soon as she turned around.

"Just wait a second, I have come to say sorry about earlier, sorry" Jax cheekily said hoping Roxy would forget about the idea of throwing her out.

"Look, I don't care get out now." Roxy screamed again, Jax had to think quickly.

"I've seen your sister, Ronnie is it and I said sorry to her and she said it was ok, and to come in for a drink." Jax answered obviously lying; she just didn't want to get thrown out.

"Really" Roxy looked at her distrustfully.

"Really" Jax confirmed.

"So do you know where she is, I've been ringing her mobile but she isn't picking it up." Roxy asked concerned.

"No, saw her ages ago then she left, anyways I'm sorry about the tables that I nearly knocked over how about I buy you a drink to make up." Jax did this knowing this was exactly what Callie wanted her to do.

"Aren't you like 12 or sumat." Roxy Replied

"Ha-ha no I'm 18 actually; I just have a youthful complexion." Jax did look her age, but Roxy just wanted to wind her up.

"So do you want this drink or not." Jax asked jokingly.

Roxy smiled "I'll have a double vodka then."

"Fine pour away, cause this service is slow." Jax said smiling back.

"I thought you was meant to be apologising not giving me cheek, and this doesn't mean I like you, you stole the club from my sister."

"Excuse me I already said sorry, and your problem is with my sister not me she brought the club if you remember."

"Cheeky little buger aren't you, but you did buy we a drink, so I guess I can just hate your sister instead." Roxy replied smirking at Jax as she necked the vodka.

"Well thank god, you like me I don't think I could sleep other wise." Jax sarcastically answered.

Roxy sucked her teeth "I like you, you are a rude bitch but funny, so what's ya name I'm Roxy."

"I'm Jax, and I'm guessing what you just said was a complement."

"What kind of stupid name is that?"

"I could say the same about the name Roxy, what are you a hooker by night."

"I would throw this drink ova you but I have drunk it, so why ave you moved into this dump."

"I have no idea, it was Callie's idea, I personally think we are a bit to young to move into a retirement village."

"So why does ya sister want the club then." Roxy questioned trying to get to the bottom of their actions.

"I have no Idea, I just go where ever she does, I don't make the decisions."

"Yeah they just use and abuse us, sisters." Roxy said with a sigh learning up against the bar.

"I better get back, I was just meant to be getting some drinks in, you can join us if you want." Jax suggested.

"I might take you up on that, if you are still buying drinks to apologise, beats working anyway."

Just as Roxy was about to leave the bar, the doors of the Vic flew and Ronnie burst through like a tornado whisking past everyone and heading up stairs.

Roxy looked at Jax like to ask her what was that all about, Jax just shrugged her shoulders.

With that Roxy darted up the stairs after her sister.

"What was all that about" Dawn asked.

"Search me, probably just really needed the toilet." Jax joked.

Dawn nudged Mickey's arm making him spill his beer "Go on ask her." She whispered.

"So Jax." Mickey stuttered, Jax looked at him waiting for what he was going to ask her.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Mickey said quickly he hadn't even taken a breath while saying that whole sentence, hoping if he said it fast she would turn him down just as quickly.

"Yeah ok then." Jax replied she didn't have a problem with this, after all he did just mean as friends didn't he.

Mickey's face lit up, while Gary just looked on shocked.


	10. Arrested devolpment

Ronnie sat at the table in the kitchen still seething with rage, she couldn't understand why she had let Callie get to her

Ronnie sat at the table in the kitchen still seething with rage, she couldn't understand why she had let Callie get to her.

And now she new for sure that Callie knew more about Jacks supposed death than she was letting on.

Stomp, stomp, stomp, Ronnie could hear Roxy coming up the stairs after her; she walked up those stairs like an elephant Ronnie thought.

"What's the matter with you, you ran in here like a cheetah on speed, and where have you been I've been worried about you." Roxy asked concerned confused by her sisters actions.

Ronnie's head fell into her hands and she let out a scream. She was so angry she just didn't know how to release it.

Roxy rushed over to her side and put her arm around Ronnie trying to comfort her.

"Are you upset, about Jack because you shouldn't be after what he left you to deal with" Roxy said with anger in her voice.

Ronnie suddenly jumped up from out of her seat.

"No it's nothing to do with Jack, well yes it is…. kind of, it's just that Callie."

"Right her sisters down stairs, I'll go and sort that girl out, find out what's going on." Roxy went to storm out of the kitchen. But Ronnie grabbed her arm before she had a chance.

"Stop it has nothing to do with her leave it, I can't have you going down their trying to beat the living day lights out of her, like what I did to her sister."

"You what, you beat up that Callie." Roxy asked with a smile on her face.

"It's nothing to be proud of Rox; I just lost it, I was a different person I just snapped."

As Ronnie was saying this she clasped back on to the chair round the kitchen table. Like her guilt was so heavy it was weighing her down.

Roxy bent down on to her knees to talk to her sister.

"Look she was asking for anyway, and what's the worst that could happen, at least you put her in her place."

Ronnie looked at her sister, she couldn't hold it back any longer and with that a stream of tears ran down her face.

"I think Jack's still alive!" she whispered.

Roxy was in shock did she hear right, Jack alive that couldn't be, Roxy just ignored it and engulfed her sister in a hug.

Roxy needed to be strong for Ronnie right now, because obviously she wasn't thinking straight.

Back down stairs the Door's of the Vic swung powerfully open again; this was the third or fourth time in the last few days.

The neighbourhood was really going down hill, if this many people had to burst in for a shocking revelation, so soon after each other.

Normally revelations were only revealed near Christmas, god how times have changed.

In walked two police officer's followed by Callie behind them.

Callie's face still had blood on it, and a black eye was emerging from her pale clear skin, she looked like she had taken a right beating.

Every in the pub stopped what there were doing and stared.

"It's probably be here for that Phil I knew he was a woman beater!" Dot whispered to Mo who was sat next to her.

Jax hadn't immediately noticed Callie walk in, but when she did see her Jax was shocked.

Why did Callie look like that?

Jax sprung from her seat and rushed over to her sister.

"Oh my god what happened." Jax said with sorrow in her voice.

Callie looked at Jax she could she that her sister was going to cry.

Jax had always been very sensitive and Callie had to make sure people didn't take advantage of that.

"Someone just doesn't like competition from a rival business I guess." Callie said trying to change the mood and ease her sister's worries.

"Was it…. you know who." Jax whispered.

"No it wasn't." Callie snapped sharply.

Callie could she her sister was worried and distressed by this incident.

"Look come here." Callie opened her arms to Jax, to give her a hug she knew this, wasn't the time or the place to explain what had happened especially with all these people listening in.

The Police men walked up to the bar.

"I'm looking for a Miss Veronica Mitchell." He said in a stern voice.

"She's upstairs, do you want me to get her." Tracy answered.

"No that will be all right Tracy, what's this all about officer". Ronnie asked.

She had come down stairs through the side door, after hearing all the noise, but she was bemused to what was happening.

Roxy was stood right behind her and she looked just as confused.

"Are you Miss Veronica Mitchell?" The officer stated again.

"Yes, but what is this all about." Ronnie said getting increasingly worried.

"Well I'm arresting you on suspicion of causing grievous bodily harm." The officer reached out to grab Ronnie and started to hand cuff her.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you**.**" The officer continued.

"Nah this cant be right officer." Smiled Roxy thinking this was just one big joke, Roxy just couldn't believe what was happening.

Callie butted in.

"Yes it is true actually; Ronnie Balboa over here beat me with in inches of my life, in my club. Callie said like an evilly

.

"Shut up." Ronnie shouted as the police officers tried to take her out the pub but she wouldn't move.

Jax just stood back in disbelief.

"What the hell have you done, I'm going to kill ya!" Roxy screamed at Callie.

Roxy lunged at Callie spitting in her face.

Jax couldn't stand back and watch this, Jax pushed Roxy off.

"Lay off now." Jax shouted back sticking up for Callie who just stood there looking smug wiping the spit off her face.

"Lady's control yourselves." One of the officers's said.

"What, you think you can take me now." Roxy breathed in Jax's face squaring up to her.

"Why not." Jax angrily snapped back.

Callie went to tear them apart but Ronnie was heard first.

"Roxy, leave it now!" she exclaimed. As the officer's pulled her out of the pub.

Roxy heard this and backed off, she saw the officers dragging Ronnie out of the pub and knew she had to follow them and see if her sister was all right.

Roxy ran out of the door after them. "This isn't over." She shouted back after them.

After they had left there was an intense silence left in the pub, with everyone staring so hard at the ceiling that there was the possibility of them burning a hole in it.

Callie turned to her sister "Come on lets go!"


	11. Headbutt and Hate

Callie and Jax walked over to the club after leaving the pub

Callie and Jax walked over to the club after leaving the pub.

Not one word was said between them.

When they got to the club, the builders had left for the day and Callie went over to the bar to pour herself a drink.

While Jax just paced up and down wondering what to say, still fuming from what had just happened.

"So are you going to explain what that was all about then?" Jax said stopping and turning to Callie.

"Nothing it was nothing, just a disagreement and why where you in there you were only meant to apologise not stay for happy hour."

Callie said avoiding Jax's question and trying to change the subject.

"I weren't there that long you said 'go and make friends'." Jax stopped knowing what Callie was trying to do she wasn't going to let Callie try and move the convocation onto a new topic.

Jax had to stand her ground.

" Nah I asked you a question, and nothing is all you have to say about the issue she knocked ten shades out of you and its nothing."

Jax continued getting.

"Don't try and play me for a fool Callie." Jax shouted getting increasingly annoyed by her sister's actions.

Callie really wasn't in the mood for this.

"What Jax have you standing up to me now". Callie got her self another drink

"What happened is just business and she deserves everything she gets."

Callie said while downing another drink thinking she had answered Jax's queries.

"You still haven't answered my question what happened." Jax exclaimed walking up to the bar and banging her hand down.

"I think I have, remember I said nothing happened." Callie spat back.

"So what those bruises happened by magic, and you just decided to get that woman arrested for no reason, I don't know what your problem is." Jax said getting more frustrated with Callie dodging her questions.

"You've had it in for her since we have arrived." Jax whispered.

Callie turned around.

"You know what I don't owe you an explanation, I can do what I want and as for that woman you don't know anything." Callie scoffed.

"You no what Cal sometimes you are so bitter and twisted you just don't see it." Jax said not understanding what Callie's problem was.

Callie stopped and silently laughed to herself.

" That's rich coming from you after what you did isn't it Alex, hay do you remember." Callie smiled winding her sister up.

Jax stopped and looked very guilty like she was re-living what had happened in her mind.

"It's all coming back now." Callie shouted.

Jax went to approach her sister but stopped her self.

"Forget it, that Ronnie's right you aren't worth it." Jax snapped.

"Don't you dare mention that woman's name in here!" Callie screamed staring Jax right in the eye nether breaking contact.

"What have I touched a nerve, I'm fed up of this crap why have you got it in for her. Jax bit back.

Callie just ignored this comment and turned around to pour herself another drink.

Jax knew she was getting to her sister so she carried on.

"Don't think I haven't noticed what you have been doing I've seen those documents with her name on, you've been obsessed with her since that man visited us that what's his name.

"Jack that's what it was."

"Why is that Cal why." Jax continued

After that Callie just snapped her eyes changed.

It was like her eyes were pitch black no soul.

She walked over to Jax and with out warning head butted her in the face.

Causing Jax to fall to the ground from the sheer power of it.

A rush of blood came spurting out of Jax's nose, she grabbed her nose in pain also trying to stop the blood.

Callie just poured herself another drink, leaving her sister lying on the floor.

Callie turned around to face her sister who was getting up off the floor.

"You know I do all this for you." She said sinisterly.

Jax just ignored this comment and carried on trying to stop the bleeding.

Callie walked back up to Jax and grabbed her by her clothes pulling Jax closer so she could whisperer in her ear.

Jax tried to shake her off but Callie's grip was really tight.

"Now Alex don't you EVER go through my personal thing again do you understand. Callie asked tapping Jax's face.

As soon as Callie had finished she let go of Jax's clothes causing her to fall to the ground.

Jax fell to the floor with a thump.

Callie just left her sister on the ground and walked into the office slamming the door behind her.

Callie's head fell into her hands regretting immediately what she had just done.

Jax got up from the floor, grabbed her bag and ran out of the club knowing her sister was out of control and that she had to do something.

But what.

Jax headed for the police station.


	12. Deadly Date

Jax arrived at the police station unsure to why she had walked there, what was she going to do she couldn't report her own sister could she

Jax arrived at the police station unsure to why she had walked there, what was she going to do she couldn't report her own sister could she.

Jax spotted a bench and decided to sit down she needed to think about what she was going to do next.

What had happened to Callie?

At the club Callie just sat at her desk staring at the wall wondering why she had done that.

Wondering what Jax knew, did she know why they had moved to Albert Square?

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

Callie couldn't see who it was.

"Come in." She said unsure to who it was.

A tall dark haired man walked in he was a good looking man, any woman would be lucky to have him. He was very toned, built up like a boxer.

He nodded at Callie who was sat behind the desk.

This was the man who Callie had met a few days earlier at the scrap yard.

"You called me." The deep voiced man grunted.

"I did I've got something for you." Callie said looking at the safe.

"What you want me to get to work now, we agreed a couple of weeks." The deep voiced man replied sounding shocked.

"Well things change, and I need you to start now." Callie snapped walking to the safe.

"Close the door." She said as she went to put the combination in.

"You got the rest of my money in there as well." He said pointing to the safe.

"I've got a quarter like we agreed." Callie said tuning to him.

This incensed the man he had been through more than enough for Callie he wanted his money now, all of it.

"Look lady I don't think you understand how hard it is to keep that copper detained."

"He keeps saying people will be looking for him, he say's this Ronnie woman will be looking for him **AND** he's a police man, this is dangerous you know, I could spend ten years inside after this shit." The man exclaimed.

Callie stopped playing with the safe and turned to the man.

"Calm down will you, he's an ex police man, and his woman wont be looking for him, she thinks he's dead and after the trouble he left her in she doesn't care." Callie said trying to convince the man that it was going to be all ok.

Then Callie wondered how the man knew all this was he talking to him.

"And what the hell are you doing I'm paying you to detain him not have a friendly little chat and a tea party every afternoon, get some balls will you." Callie spat.

"Fine but what are you planning to do with him because we can't just let him go and expect him to keep this all to himself." The man asked questioning Callie's motives.

Callie turned back to the safe.

"Just be patient he will get what's coming to him, Jack Branning's dead anyway so killing him for real won't hurt. She said calmly while opening the safe.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Callie opened the safe and got out a bulky brown package.

"Here." Callie threw the brown package at the man.

The man caught it.

The man cautiously opened the package to see what was inside; he put his hand in and took out what was in the package.

There were three bundles of money and a couple of packets of cocaine.

The man didn't understand why there were drugs inside.

"See even gave you more money than you expected don't rush to say thank you." Callie stated, thinking the man should be grateful.

The man looked down at the packages.

"Is this coke?" The man asked

"No it's icing sugar, of course it is and you know what you have to do with it." Callie hinted.

"I thought you were kidding, I don't touch this kind of stuff." The man whispered back.

Callie looked on in disbelief what did he think I was paying him for the idiot she thought.

"Now let me get this straight at what part did you think I was kidding the part when I said I would pay you, or the part when you do what I say, please tell me which part you thought was a big joke." Callie said sarcastically.

The man just looked to the floor he didn't have an answer, he did need the money.

"I thought so, you see if you want to get paid you will stick to the plan, or I can call the police now because I'm sure they would be very interested to see what's in your basement."

The man started to get frustrated why did she have to speak to him like this, she had no respect he thought.

"Ok fine I will do what you say but once this is over I'm out." He bit back.

Callie walked up to him smiling to her self.

"No that isn't 'ok' your out when I say so, now get out of my office." The man started to walk out the office.

"And put something nice on for tonight." She shouted after him.

"I think Roxy would appreciate a sharp dressed man." She said smiling to herself.


	13. Take a Break

Inside the police station Roxy sat nervously in the waiting area biting her nail's constantly

Inside the police station Roxy sat nervously in the waiting area biting her nail's constantly.

Wondering what was happening to her sister; thoughts ran through her mind, was Ronnie going to prison, were they going to charge her.

Roxy had, had enough the man on reception said it would only be about an hour before someone would come and talk to her it had now been two hours.

Roxy walked up to the front desk and started banging on the table, because the receptionist who had changed from a man to a woman had her back towards her.

The woman chose to ignore the banging and didn't turn around till Roxy had stopped.

Roxy looked at the woman who had her reading glasses on and in her hands was a copy of Take a Break.

"Sorry did I disturb you." Roxy said sarcastically to the receptionist.

The receptionist looked disinterested and just reached and grabbed her self a biscuit not saying one word, then pointed over to a sign that said "Back in 10 minutes"

Roxy looked incensed. "What do you mean back in 10 minutes you are already here you don't need to come back from anywhere."

The woman looked up from her magazine and opened her mouth like she was about to say something but instead just put another biscuit in it, and then pulled down a set of metal shutters blocking Roxy's view of her.

This just made Roxy angry; she started to bang on the metal shutters screaming at the woman to open up.

"Miss Mitchell!" A man shouted a Roxy to get her attention.

Roxy herd this and turned around, she didn't realise someone had seen what she was doing.

"I was … I really wanted to see her issue of take a break haven't seen that one yet dam her!" Roxy stuttered trying to think up an excuse to why she was screaming the place down.

The man just looked at her confused and shook his head.

"I'm detective Willet, I'm in charge of your sister's case, I've just come to tell you that we have charged you sister with assault, but we will be realising her, but she will have to attend court in a week's time to be sentenced."

"What you've charged her but this isn't her fault." Roxy said adamantly.

The detective was just telling her the facts her sister had broke the law what did she want him to do about it he thought.

"Miss Mitchell I'm not going to get into this, it's a matter for the court they will find out if she is guilty or not." The detective replied like a thousand people before Roxy had said the same thing to him.

After informing Roxy of her sister's fate the detective left the reception.

Roxy sighed to herself wishing she had asked how much longer they were going to be.

She decided she would just have to sit and wait this one out.

So she chose what looked like a comfy seat and fell into the chair and closed her eyes.

"Roxy" A voice said calling to her, the voice sounded surprised to see her.

It was Ronnie she wondered why her sister was asleep, she hadn't been that long had she,

Ronnie then looked up at the clock, she had been four hours!! That's why Roxy had fallen asleep.

Roxy opened her eyes a couple of seconds after hearing the voice.

She looked up, it was Ronnie she wondered how long she had been asleep for but apart from that she was relieved to see her sister.

Roxy sprang up from her seat and hugged her sister who didn't expect to be leaped on, and nearly fell back.

Ronnie pulled away from the hug to tell Roxy the bad news.

"I've been charged." Ronnie exclaimed solemnly.

"I know the detective told me." Roxy replied unsure of what to say to make Ronnie feel better.

"I don't believe this is happening." Ronnie said frustrated with her self.

Ronnie was upset with herself but Roxy was upset that someone could do this to her sister, it made her so mad.

"I know that bitch if I see her or her sister again I'll." Roxy shouted thinking if this didn't make Ronnie feel better, then it certainly would make her feel better thinking of giveing Callie a piece of her mind.

Ronnie looked at Roxy and smiled knowing she was just trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah maybe you shouldn't after all that's how I ended up in here." Ronnie smiled.

Roxy took a moment to think about it.

"Hmmm." Still would be nice to hit her, she though.

Roxy looked around realising that they were still in the police station.

"So do you fancy getting out of here?" Roxy asked knowing full well what Ronnie's reply would be.

"That's the best thing you've said all-day." Ronnie smiled, grabbing Roxy's arm

"I think I need a drink first though before we go back to the Vic." Ronnie said stopping and turning to her sister.

"So you want to go to the club then." Roxy said laughing

"Come on." Ronnie smiled dragging her sister out of the police station.

As they walked out of the police station Roxy spotted a familiar face sitting on the bench.

She couldn't believe who it was, _what did she come down here just to rub it in_.

Roxy stormed over to where Jax was sitting, this girl had some nerve Roxy thought.

"Hey" Roxy shouted over at Jax who was minding her own business sitting on the bench.

Jax didn't hear Roxy, she was too deep in her own thoughts and she was listening to her I-pod anyway.

Ronnie spotted Jax too but she wasn't in the mood for more confrontation.

"Roxy leave it." Ronnie shouted to Roxy who was all ready striding over to Jax.

"NO how dare she." Roxy Screamed.

Roxy stormed over to Jax and just stood there waiting for Jax to notice her.

Jax looked up when she saw the shadow hanging over her.

Jax took out her earphones and just stared she wasn't in the mood either.

"What you want another fight…." Roxy suddenly stopped when Jax had stood up and she saw her face.

Roxy was speechless for a few seconds.

"Well it looks like you have already found another fight." Roxy said quietly.

Ronnie looked at Jax's face, confused at what had happened.

"What happened to you?" Ronnie asked, she pretend not to care but she really wanted to know.

"Callie happened." Jax replied looking down.

Ronnie looked shocked by Jax's statement.

"What your own sister did this to you." Ronnie exclaimed.

Roxy just looked at her, had it slipped Ronnie's mind because she was a bit aggressive sometimes, she wasn't arrested for tickling someone into submission.

"Well yes and no…. it doesn't matter what happened between me and Callie." Jax didn't want them to think badly of Callie even though they hated her anyway.

Jax remembered why she was there; it wasn't to talk about her though.

"Forget about me I wanted to know what happened between you and Callie." Jax said shaking her head and looking at Ronnie.

"It was nothing." Ronnie whispered looking to the floor.

Jax just gazed at Ronnie knowing she was hiding something.

"Funny she said the exact same thing." Jax answered raising her eyebrows.

Jax just didn't understand why no one would give her a straight answer.

"Fine if no ones going to tell me the truth." Jax exclaimed.

Jax started to walk away from Ronnie and Roxy she didn't want to play any more guessing games.

Ronnie saw Jax walking away and she felt bad for her it was like she had a connection with her but she didn't know why.

She just thought what if that had been Roxy.

"Wait" Ronnie shouted.

Jax stopped and turned around.

Roxy looked on stunned at her sister's actions.

"What are you doing?" Roxy grunted turning to Ronnie.

Ronnie turned to Roxy and just nodded for her to play along with her.

"Why don't you come back with us and I'll get you some ice for that nose." Ronnie smiled.

Jax turned around to check that she wasn't talking to someone else.

"That's really nice and all after what happened, but it's a bit weird my sister did just get you arrested." Jax answered suspicious of Ronnie's motives.

Ronnie though she was doing something nice here.

"Look don't be stupid I tell you what I won't be nice to you, just come and get some ice for that face because it will swell up otherwise, but if you want to look like a rugby player its fine with me." Ronnie smiled

Jax thought about it she didn't want her face to swell up after all she was going out with Mickey tomorrow, and she couldn't go home.

"Ok then but only five minutes." Jax replied reluctantly.

WILL JAX DISCOVER THE TRUTH BEHINDS JACKS MYSTERIOUS DEATH WHEN SHE GOES TO THE VIC??


	14. Lies Uncovered

The walk back to the Vic was filled with an uneasy silence between Jax, Ronnie and Roxy; no one knew what to say

The walk back to the Vic was filled with an uneasy silence between Jax, Ronnie and Roxy; no one knew what to say.

When they arrived at the Vic it was a relief to all, as soon as they entered the pub Roxy ran over to Christian who she had spotted at the corner of the room. She had to escape from the weird tension.

Ronnie carried on threw and walked upstairs she ignored the people in the pub glaring at her, Jax followed her.

When they got upstairs Ronnie lead Jax into the kitchen.

"Take a seat." Ronnie said as she bent down to open the freezer so she could get some ice out.

Ronnie got some ice and wrapped it in a tea towel, and handed it to Jax.

"Thanks." Jax replied as she grabbed the tea towel and put it on her face.

Ronnie just nodded and walked over to the cupboards where she got out a bottle of vodka and poured herself a drink.

"You want one." Ronnie asked as she knocked back hers.

"Nah I'm ok." Jax said feeling guilty like she was betraying her sister just by being here.

"So what brings you to Walford?" Ronnie said while pouring herself another drink, she thought this was a perfect time to get some answers.

"Oh you know stuff; I don't really know to be honest." Jax didn't know what Ronnie wanted out of her.

"Ok, then, so how about your family do they live round here." Ronnie said by this time really wanted some answers.

"Well no they don't our mom and dad have been gone awhile." Jax replied sadly she was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with Ronnie's questions.

Ronnie just looked down feeling bad for badgering Jax.

"I better be going thanks for this." Jax smiled getting up from the table.

As soon as Jax had stood up her nose suddenly started to bleed again.

Jax grabbed her nose and bowed her head trying not to get any blood on the table.

Ronnie saw this and rushed over to her bag and started rummaging through it.

"I have some tissues in here some where." She kept looking

"Yes" she exclaimed looking up and handing Jax one

Jax took one and tried to stop the bleeding, it wasn't working very well.

"I think we have some cotton wool in the bathroom I'll go and get some." Ronnie said unsure of what to do.

Ronnie left the room and went into the bathroom.

Jax just stood their thinking why did stuff like this have to happen to her, then something caught Jax's eye something in Ronnie's bag; which was left sprawled across the table.

It was a picture of Ronnie and someone else, Jax recognized this someone else, it was the man who had visited Callie.

Jax picked up the picture and just stared at it, when all of a sudden Ronnie walked back in.

Jax turned around and dropped the picture in shock.

Ronnie saw the picture fall to the floor she just glared at Jax, what was she doing going through her bag.

Ronnie bent down and picked up the picture.

"Did you take this out of my bag?" Ronnie asked Jax

"Yes, but it isn't what your thinking, he just look familiars." Jax couldn't think of what to say, she couldn't lie she had been in Ronnie's bag.

Ronnie just looked at Jax unsure of what she meant "What do you mean looks familiar, do you or your sister know this man?"

"No, we don't know him; he just looks like someone I used to know." Jax lied she didn't know what to say she knew even less than Ronnie did.

"Oh." Ronnie sighed disappointed she had hoped that Jax had some answers for her.

"I'm sorry about this, so anyway who is he." Now Jax was fishing for answers.

Ronnie looked down at the photo in her hands "Jack, he's name was Jack but he's gone now he died about 2 months ago." Ronnie said trying to snap her self out of the sadness she was feeling.

Ronnie took the photo and shoved it into her bag nearly screwing it up.

Jax thought to herself had she herd right two months ago Jack had died that wasn't possible she knew this wasn't possible.

Jax needed to know if what she was thinking was true.

"Sooooo, when did he die…. you know the date." Jax asked feeling like a fool, what kind of question is that to ask someone she thought.

"Umm, 22 March, I think, why do you want to know that?" Ronnie said giving Jax a weird look, why would she want to know that.

"Well I asked because, I –I-I like to pray and when you pray it's good to know the dates, yes I would like to pray for you and your loss." Jax stuttered trying to think up a reason for her strange question.

"Ok then." Ronnie replied she thought this was very weird but her mind was on other things now.

"So I'm sorry about your bag and loss, I better go now." Jax said pointing to the door.

Ronnie just nodded and poured herself a drink her thoughts somewhere else.

Jax shot out the door and out of the pub relived at what she had just got away with.

When she got outside she started to think about the dates it wasn't possible she knew she had seen that Jack talking to Callie a few days after the 22nd, well arguing with Callie.

Jax remembered this because it was the day she had passed her driving test and she went to tell Callie but she saw her arguing with Jack so she left it.

Then a few months latter they move to Walford, and Callie has some secret vendetta with that Ronnie, what the hell was Callie playing at.

Jax had to find out the truth, so she decided to head to the club, she wanted to know what was really going on.

WILL JAX FIND OUT THE DEADLY TRUTH BEFORE IT'S TO LATE.??


	15. Lethal Atraction

Jax headed to the club determined to find out the truth from Callie, she didn't care what she had to do; she needed to know the truth

Jax headed to the club determined to find out the truth from Callie, she didn't care what she had to do; she needed to know the truth!

Meanwhile in the Vic Roxy was sat enjoying a drink with Christian, she was clueless to what was about to happen to her, what Callie had install for her.

The tall deep voiced man entered the Vic he was looking very smart, he had dressed up just like Callie had suggested.

The man stood at the door not moving just searching through the crowd looking for his target, he spotted her he knew what he had to do.

Jax was nearing the club she started to drag her feet, her confidence starting to die, did she really want to know the truth? Maybe it was best not to know, curiosity did kill the cat she thought to her self.

No she shrugged off the thought be strong she told her self.

Jax reached the door of the club; and put her hand out reaching for the handle, reaching out like she was nearing a bomb that was going to explode.

Jax turned the handle.

In the pub the deep voiced man was stood at the bar he had bought him self a drink and had whispered something into Tracy's ear which had made her giggle slightly.

Tracy walked round from the bar and went up to Roxy where she whispered the mans message into her ear.

Roxy smiled and looked over at the man who raised his drink to her.

Christian was intrigued he wanted to know what was going on, mysterious men were his speciality well men in general was his area of expertise.

"What did he say?" Christian asked turning to Roxy like an excited puppy.

Roxy whispered into Christian's ear, all the while keeping an eye on the man at the bar.

"Oooh." Christian squealed after Roxy had stopped whispering

Christian looked over at the man he sure was good looking he wouldn't say no.

"If you don't want him I'll have him." Christian laughed looking over at the man licking his lips.

Roxy playfully hit him "Hands off, he obviously has taste!" Roxy joked.

"Or he could just think you are a cross dresser and secretly be into me." Christian teased.

"Shut up… What do you think I should do?" Roxy asked still keeping an eye on the mysterious man.

"Get over there that's what you should do!" Christian exclaimed like the answer was obvious.

"Fine" Roxy sighed like she was forcing her self to go over, when secretly she just wanted to run over to the man but she didn't want to look to keen.

Roxy stood up and went to walk over to the man at the bar.

"You sure you will be ok on your own." Roxy said turning back around.

"Yeh because when he gets fed up with you, I'll go home with him." Christian chuckled.

Roxy smiled and carried on walking over to the man.

The man looked pleased that he had reeled her in. The man whispered something into Roxy's ear.

She just looked at him smiled and nodded her head what ever he had said he was certainly charming Roxy.

The man walked to the doors and opened then letting Roxy go out first.

Roxy waved to Christian.

The man looked smug with him self, he had it in the bag, all he had to do was remember the plan and nothing could go wrong, well nothing would go wrong for him anyway.

Jax turned the handle it didn't go very far it was like a half turn she kept on at the handle becoming more violent with it.

Then she realised the lights were off Callie must have locked up, Jax just shook her head thinking she was such a fool sometimes.

Callie must be at the house she looked over the square and saw the lights on, she really didn't want to go over there, what would Callie do to her.

But Jax knew it was the right thing to do she slowly started to walk across the square dreading what she was going to find.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ROXY??

WHAT WILL JAX FIND OUT??


	16. Drugged

Jax dragged her feet like a small child being forced to leave a toy shop; she was trying to lengthen the journey across the square

**Continued **

Uncovered

Jax dragged her feet like a small child being forced to leave a toy shop; she was trying to lengthen the journey across the square.

It wasn't working.

Before she knew it she was outside her front door.

I could just turn back I don't have to know the truth; maybe it was a ghost maybe Callie was talking to a ghost, it could have been some sixth sense freaky thing going on. Jax thought.

Jax just wanted it not to be true, she knew what she was thing was ridiculous, but the truth was harder to face.

The man had taken Roxy to a quite bar near the city, he was slowly getting her drunk, while listen to her ramble on she was a pretty girl but he was very glad he was getting paid for this date.

The man had been careful not to get drunk himself, he had paid the bar tender to give Roxy only doubles and him water, he didn't want to mess up the plan after all.

"Sooooo you still 'aven't told mee your name." Roxy slurred.

"Well that's all part of my mysterious façade." He breathed.

Roxy was enthralled, a man who didn't say much, was good looking and just wanted to buy her drinks, she had won the jackpot.

"So do you want to go back to mine?" The man hinted looking towards the door.

Roxy didn't notice the mans hint "What we haven't been here long, and I don't put out on the first date, I'll have you know." Roxy said in her drunken stupor.

The man was starting to get fed up he had to hurry this along.

"More drinks." The man suggested seeing that Roxy had finished off hers.

Roxy didn't even get time to answer because the man had got up and walked to the bar with their glasses.

Someone's trying to impress she thought.

The bar tender saw the man walking over looking quite fed up.

"Date going well." The bar tender laughed.

"Having the time of my life." The man said sarcastically leaning up against the bar.

The man learned across the bar to talk to the bar tender.

"This time make hers extra special." The man whispered passing the bar tender a wad of notes.

Jax got her keys out of her bag and went to put them in the door then stopped and turned back around, then stopped her self again and turned back around; being decisive was never one of her strong points.

Jax took in a deep breath closed her eyes and went to put her key in the door, the door suddenly opened.

Callie stood at the door looking confused why was her sister standing at the door with her eyes closed.

Callie waved her hand hoping Jax would respond "Jax" Callie said clicking her fingers.

Jax opened her eyes slowly, wishing she had turned around when she saw Callie.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked puzzled by her sister's actions.

"Nothing." Jax said trying to remember she was angry at Callie, she had always forgiven people really easily and that's how people had took advantage of her.

She wasn't here for a friendly chat and she wanted Callie to know this.

Jax barged past Callie and stormed into the living room remembering she wanted answers.

Callie shut the door and followed Jax into the living room, she knew Jax probably wanted answers but she could always get around her, this was going to be a piece of cake.

Jax saw Callie enter the living room, she stood up straight, trying to be strong, she could never stand up to Callie.

"Look Callie I…. um…. need to talk to you um…. we need to talk." Jax said stumbling over her words.

"Jax I know what you are going to say and your right I was out of order, I should never have hit you, I would never want to hurt you on purpose."

Jax just looked on stunned she thought Callie would still be angry.

"I'm sorry." Callie said sincerely.

Jax felt touched Callie never apologised, but she wasn't going to get side tracked, she hated Callie being nice it made it a lot harder for Jax.

"Look Callie I don't care about earlier, I know you have been lying to me, you have been covering up something, something to do with that Jack."

Jax saw Callie open her mouth to talk but she wasn't finished yet, and she knew what she was going to say.

"And before you say lets drop it or I don't want to talk about it, I won't drop it Callie that's right I won't leave this room till I get answers." Jax exclaimed feeling an ounce of courage resonate through her body.

Callie looked at Jax she knew it wasn't going to be as easy as she had thought, and who had she been talking to, how did she know all of this.

"Fine I will tell you the truth, but please don't hate me." Callie sighed giving in.

She didn't know how to play this one, she couldn't use words to worm her way out of this situation Jax knew to much.

Jax just nodded, she had finally stood up to Callie and she was going to get answers.

"But can I just get a drink first, because it's going to be along night."

Callie turned to go to the kitchen.

"Can I get you one?" She shouted back.

"Yeh ok then."

Callie walked into the kitchen smiling; she grabbed two glasses and poured each of them a glass of coke.

Callie went to her bag which was on the kitchen counter; she looked down the hall to make sure Jax was still in the living room.

Callie pulled out a small vile which contained a clear liquid substance.

Callie looked again to make sure no one was coming "Jax do you want ice in your drink?" Callie hollered.

"No thanks." Jax shouted back.

Callie poured the contents of the vile into one of the glasses, she couldn't afford for Jax to be asking questions.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO BOTH ROXY AND JAX??


	17. Not Long Now

Continued

**Continued**

Callie walked back into the living room with the two glasses.

"You took your time." Jax said.

Callie handed one of the glasses to Jax being careful to give her the right one.

"Sorry I wanted ice but we didn't have any." Callie smiled

Callie started to drink out of the glass, hoping this would encourage her sister to drink hers, she watched Jax over the rim of the glass.

Jax took her glass and downed it in one she just wanted to get to the root of the conversation.

Callie looked pleased getting Jax to drink that wasn't as hard as she had thought.

"So are you going to tell me the truth now we've had a drink?" Jax asked trying to move the conversation on.

"Yes." Callie said bluntly.

"I will tell you what ever you want to know as long as you stay awake, deal."

Jax just looked bemused what was Callie going on about. "Deal" it seemed a stupid deal to make of course she could stay awake.

At the club the man had just returned from the bar with another set of drinks, he handed Roxy hers.

She took it and drank it in one the man smiled; he knew that this would make her want to go back to his.

He looked at his watch "not long now" The man said to himself.

Callie looked at her watch, "5, maybe 10 minutes, Jax that's how long you have got I think." Callie stated.

"What are you on about…. can we just get to the point of this conversation?" Jax didn't want to be put off by Callie's weird mind games.

"Yeah of course, so what do you want to know?" Callie asked.

"I want to know about that Jack and why people think he's dead when he isn't."

She does know a lot more than I thought, shame she wont remember it Callie thought.

"Ok Jax I will tell you what you need to know, but let me do all the talking, ok." Callie said smugly.

Jax just nodded she didn't mind Callie doing all the talking at least she would be getting answers.

Callie stood there for a second like she was composing herself, ready to spill her soul.

"Well a little while ago a man came looking for us his name was Jack Branning he said he had found something out…. about us; he said he could help us. He told me what he knew I thought he was lying, because what he was saying was impossible it just couldn't be true it was just crazy what he was saying." As Callie said this a mixture of anger and sadness filled her voice.

Callie looked over at Jax who had her head in her hands, "You ok Jax, do you want me to stop."

"No carry on I just feel a bit dizzy." Jax lifted her arm to signal Callie to go on and to tell her she was fine.

Callie knew what was happening to Jax, not long now.

The man looked at Roxy he could tell the stuff was starting to take effect.

But he didn't want her to pass out in the club it would look suspicious "Come on lets get you out of here." The man said standing up and helping Roxy out of her seat.

Roxy looked at the man and smiled "My night in shining armour." She slurred as she fell into his arms.

The man put Roxy's arms round his shoulders and started to lead her out the club, the bar tender nodded to the man who just smiled back.

"Let's take you somewhere nice and quite." The man whispered into Roxy's ear as he carried her out of the club.

Callie looked at Jax she felt guilty about what she was doing, but she couldn't have Jax getting in her way.

"So where was I…. oh yes Jack, he had told me something that day that ruined my life, everything I had known was a lie and he thought he was doing me a favour, I couldn't let him just get away with it, he destroyed me it was only fair I did the same." The sorrow that was in Callie's voice had disappeared there was now only anger.

Callie looked back over to Jax who could now hardly seat up she kept falling onto the settee and then trying to lift herself back up.

"You sure you are ok Jax?" Callie asked

Jax just muttered something, she was barely awake.

"Do you want to know what he told me Jax do you want to know what happened to him, if you do clearly say yes?" Callie knew her sister couldn't.

Jax had now passed out on the settee, "Guess you don't want to know." Callie laughed.

Callie put her glass down and walked over to her sister and pulled a blanket over her which was hung over the settee.

Callie bent down and kissed Jax on the head "You just wouldn't understand…. I'm doing this for us." Callie sighed.

**WHAT WILL CALLIE DO NEXT??**


End file.
